kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kuras/Summer Event 2016 E-1
Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Fleet Notable Drops Rewards Bonus Screenshots Summer Event 2016 E-1 Hard by Kuras Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Fleet Notable Drops Rewards Bonus Screenshots Back to top Summary Information General Map E-1 ( ブンタン沖哨戒 ) Boss Pre-final form Final form Difficulty Hard Route B-D-F-G-I Fleet formations Line abreast, line abreast, line ahead, line abreast Fleet Fleet composition DD DD DD CL CL CVL eLoS 25.05 Air power 3-9 Miscellaneous 6 Attempts, 4 boss encounters, 4 boss kills, 4 S ranks Resources used Forgot to track.. :/ Notable drops None Rewards 1x Mamiya 3x Irako 2x Combat Rations 1x Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force) 1x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 34‎ Replay Final kill Click to open replay in player Back to top Introduction General information Map E-1 ( ブンタン沖哨戒 ) Boss (Pre-final form) Boss (Final form) Difficulty Hard Route B-D-F-G-I Fleet formations Line abreast, line abreast, line ahead, line abreast Resources used Forgot to track.. :/ 6 Attempts, 4 boss encounters, 4 boss kills, 4 S ranks The first map of this event is relatively straight-forward and easy. If you have adequate ASW equipment (mainly Type 3 Sonars & Type 3 Depth Charges), this map will be a walk in the park. Regardless, the boss of this map, Flagship III Submarine Summer Princess, is quite tough and can be relatively hard to kill, especially at head-on engagement. She might even be impossible to kill at T-cross disadvantage engagement. Fielding a CVL equipped with a Saiun is highly recommended if you are confident your other shipgirls can deal enough damage to kill the boss, as CVLs generally have relatively poor ASW effectiveness. Sortieing shipgirls who can reach an ASW stat of 100 with equipment (thus allowing them to do pre-emptive ASW attacks) and/or Asashio Kai Ni D naturally will make taking down the boss an easier task. The submarine pre-boss nodes B and F are quite docile and will rarely damage your shipgirls beyond scratch damage. The biggest threat before the boss is right before it (as usual), node G. Beforementioned node contains several transport vessels and some weak DDs and CL. The problem here lies in the (most likely) inability of your shipgirls to kill or moderately damage the DDs and CL during shelling phase due to your full ASW equipment setups, thus allowing them to fire off a closing torpedo and potentially critically damage your ship girls. Though, this should not happen very often either. Before you are allowed to reach the boss node, it is required to pass the LoS check. If you sortie a CVL equipped with a Saiun, which is recommended here, you will have enough LoS to pass this check every time. Some seem to have made it work with an LoS of ~14 though. The boss node contains Flagship III Submarine Summer Princess as the boss, two regular Ka-Class SS's, and two DDs. The boss's SS escorts are very weak and can easily get one-shotted. The two DDs might not be able to get killed during day-time battle due to your equipment setups, battle formation and your shipgirls prioritizing the submarines, but should still get one-shotted in night battle afterward. The boss is a relatively tough one and will tank quite a number of hits before going down. Given that you have adequate ASW equipment, it should still be manageable to kill her. Consider sortieing more shipgirls who are able to perform a pre-emptive ASW attack and/or replacing the CVL with another DD with ASW equipment (but do not forget to equip a seaplane on one of your CLs to pass the LoS check). Or simply craft Type 3 Sonars and Depth Charges, which are really necessary to kill the boss in E-1 on Hard difficulty.. ;) Pick the Line abreast battle formation for the boss battle as your main objective is to kill the boss. The DD escorts can easily be killed regardless (for S rank). Support expeditions and sparkling are not necessary. Back to top Fleet Composition & Equipment Setups Fleet Fleet Details Fleet composition DD DD DD CL CL CVL eLoS 25.05 Air power 3-9 This fleet composition is very straight forward. You mainly need to stack as much ASW as you can. Sortieing DDs with high ASW stats would be preferable here, e.g. Asashio Kai Ni D, Ushio Kai Ni, Hatsushimo Kai Ni etc. Though you might want to hold off on sortieing Verniy and save her for later stages of the event for her ability to equip tanks. It is highly recommended to sortie a CVL in your fleet for multiple reasons, despite their lower ASW effectiveness. The first being the LoS check before the boss node. Since recon aircrafts generally have a higher eLoS than radars do, and you want to bring as much ASW equipment as possible, sortieing a CVL with a Saiun instead of several radars is not be a bad option and allows you to consistently pass the check. Second, having a Saiun equipped will prevent T-cross disadvantage engagement (Red T) from happening. Red T engagement at the boss node can be disastrous for your boss battle as it is likely to render you impossible to kill the boss. Furthermore, having a CVL equipped with aircrafts will provide your air supremacy at all battle nodes since none of the nodes contain any enemy aircrafts, allowing you to boost your shipgirls' accuracy and evasion. Lastly, you want to provide your CVL with ASW capabilities through equipping them with torpedo/dive bombers. Coincidentally, this proves to be very advantageous for dealing with node G since the opening airstrike here will (hopefully) soften up the enemies. Note that torpedo bombers generally have a higher ASW stat than dive bombers do. Additionally, keep in mind that the Type 3 Command Liaison Aircraft (ASW) and Ka Type Observation Autogyro do not enable your CVL to target submarines, you still need to have a torpedo or dive bomber equipped on her. If you find yourself struggling to kill the boss, you might want to replace the CVL with another DD for added ASW effectiveness. Though, you will risk getting Red T engagement at the boss and might have a harder time passing node G healthily. If you do, don't forget to equip a recon seaplane on one of your CLs (if they actually have plane count slots) and/or radars on your ships to pass the LoS check. If you intend on clearing E-1 on Hard difficulty (which this post is actually written for), you really need a number of Type 3 Sonars and Depth Charges. My ship girls did 30+ damage, and 40-50 damage crits, to the boss at Head-on engagement with 2x Type 3 Sonars and 1x Type 3 Depth Charge equipped. Back to top Notable Drops Notable Drops None Back to top Map Clear Rewards Rewards 1x Mamiya 3x Irako 2x Combat Rations 1x Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force) 1x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 34 Back to top Bonus Screenshots Bonus Boss encounter! Category:Blog posts